The Specter (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Specter Your pact has been made with a powerful incorporeal spirit, one that is far more mighty than the average ghost. Your patron may have granted you your powers through a normal pact, imbuing you with its power, or it may have directly possessed you, using your body as a tool for whatever purposes it deems worthy. Expanded Spell List The Specter lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Occupied Body When you choose this patron, at 1st level, your body is already permanently occupied by your patron's spirit. You are immune to being possessed, and spells or other magical effects that would detect possession treat you as being possessed. Dead Knowledge Also, at 1st level, your patron lets you take on its ancient knowledge, temporarily. When you finish a short or long rest, you can gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice, until your next short or long rest: Arcana, History, Nature, or Religion. Alternatively, instead of gaining proficiency in a skill until your next short or long rest, you can learn any one language until your next short or long rest. Ghostwalking By 6th level, you can temporarily phase parts of yourself out of the physical world, like your patron. As a bonus action, you can become ethereal until the end of your current turn. While ethereal, the following rules apply: * You can move through objects and creatures as if they were difficult terrain. * If you end your turn inside an object, you are immediately shunted to the nearest unoccupied space, and take force damage equal to twice the amount of feet you were moved. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once) and regain all expended uses after a short or long rest. Spectral Defense Beginning at 10th level, the ghastly power of your patron grants you the defenses of etherealness. You reduce all nonmagical bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage dealt to you by an amount equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of 1). Possess At 14th level, you can fully change into a spectral form, taking over the body of a creature. As an action, you can cast dominate monster at 8th level without a spell slot on a creature within 5 feet of yourself, with the following changes for the duration of the spell: * The target makes a Charisma saving throw instead of a Wisdom saving throw. * You cannot cast any spells. * Your body occupies the same space as the target and is not visible, and you are considered as benefiting from full cover. When the spell ends, you are shunted to the nearest unoccupied space you can occupy. * You can only experience what the target sees and hears, and can communicate with the host telepathically. * You have advantage on Charisma (Deception) checks made to pass off as the creature you are possessing. * If the target is reduced to 0 hit points, the spell ends. * If the target is targeted with a dispel evil and good spell or similar effect that would end possession, you must succeed on a Charisma saving throw against the caster's spell save DC, or the spell ends. After casting dominate monster in this way, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Eldritch Invocations Book of Soul Speech Prerequisite: The Specter patron, Pact of the Tome feature Your Book of Shadows has the wills of the deceased written into it. During a short or long rest, you can choose to question the spirits of the dead, asking one yes or no question. If any creatures have died within the past month near the location you ask the question, the most recently deceased willing spirit will write their answer in the book, to the best of their knowledge. Chained Soul Prerequisite: The Specter patron, Pact of the Chain feature When you summon your familiar, you can choose for it to take on the form of a will-o'-wisp. While your familiar is in the form of a will-o'wisp, it adds your Charisma modifier to the attack and damage rolls of its Shock attack. Staff of the Dead King Prerequisite: The Specter patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon as a quarterstaff, you create an eerie black staff, topped with a skull. When you hit a creature with this quarterstaff, you can expend a warlock spell slot to deal an additional 1d8 necrotic damage to the creature plus another 1d8 necrotic damage per slot level. Additionally, you can cast animate dead at will, without a spell slot or material components. You can only have a maximum of one skeleton or zombie animated at a time from this staff, and any skeletons or zombies animated by this staff add your Charisma modifier to their attack and damage rolls. Tongue of the Doomed Prerequisite: The Specter patron When you speak to an undead creature that understands at least one language, it understands what you say. Additionally, if you are speaking to an undead creature that understands at least one language but cannot speak, it can communicate simple concepts and emotions with you.Category:Archetypes